bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Body Switch Up Predicament
Plot After an electric shot forces Zach, Leah, Gil and Oona to switch their bodies. Hilary must find a solution to a switch up problem and figure out how she’s going to switch her friends’ bodies back to normal. Can she find a way to the problem before someone realized that the guppies’ had their bodies switched. Trivia Until Hilary finds a solution to the switched up problem.This episode refers Leah in Zach’s body as Leah/Zach, Zach in Leah’s body as Zach/Leah, Gil in Oona’s body as Gil/Oona and Oona in Gil‘s body as Oona/Gil. Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach/Gil # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Grant Palmer as Artie # Zoe Pessin as Loretta Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off with the Guppies relaxing at Hilary’s Guppy Scout Laboratory.) * Gil: “This is the life.” * Leah: “Nothing like relaxing at the Guppy Scout Laboratory.” * Oona: “This is so awesome.” * Zach: “The best state of the art thing to do.” * Hilary: “Okay.I think I had it.All I need is to load up the cables and the wires and it’s clip time.Here I come.” (Suddenly.The button stops working.) * Hilary: “Uh oh.Not to worry.It’s only an electric shot.Maybe doing this isn’t such a good idea.” (Hilary raced to the storage room and hid there.Suddenly an electric shot hits Zach and Leah.Then it hits Gil and Oona.) * All: (Screaming). (The electricity stops short and there was a loud explosion.) * Hilary: “Well.That’s what I would call an explosion(Gasps)The Guppy Scouts.” (Hilary raced out of the storage room.) * Hilary: “Gil, Oona, Zach, Leah.You guys okay.” * Zach/Leah: “We’re fine.” * Leah/Zach: “I think we are.” * Gil/Oona: “We’re totally fine.” * Oona/Gil: “What a minute.Why do I have blue hair.” * All: (Screaming). * Hilary: “Oh no.That electric shot might have switched the Guppies’ voices.” * Leah/Zach: “We have a big problem.The First Ever Team Two Challenge starts at 5:10 pm.” * Hilary: “Don't worry guys.I’ll find a way.Somehow.” (Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.) * Artie: “Hey Guys.” * Loretta: “Is everything alright in there.” * Hilary: “It’s Artie and Loretta.” * All: (Gasping). (The screen fades to black.) Act 2 (The screen opens up to the Guppies looking frightened.) * Leah/Zach: “Oh no.This is bad.” * Zach/Leah: “Artie and Loretta will flip if they sees us like this.” * Hilary: “Guys.Hide in the storage room.” (Zach, Leah, Gil and Oona rushed to the storage room.They locked the door behind them.) * Hilary: “Come in.” * Artie: “Uh hi.Hilary.” * Loretta: “What’s going on.” * Hilary: “Well.I’m doing some research.Like science, technology. engineering, mathematics.I’m doing that so I can get an A.” * Artie: “That’s good.” * Hilary: “There are some food downstairs in the kitchen.” * Loretta: “Thanks Hilary.” * Artie: “See you later.” (Artie and Loretta raced out of the Guppy Scout Laboratory.Hilary barges the door as soon as Artie and Loretta are gone.) * Hilary: (Sighs)“That was close.Okay.There’s no time to waste.I’ve got to find a solution to the switched up problem.Maybe the Library has some Answers There.Hey Guys.I’m gone to the library to solve my switched up problem.” * Zach/Leah: “Okay.Don’t be gone long.” * Hilary: “I won’t.” * All: (Sighs). (Screen fades to black.) Act 3 (The screen opens up to Hilary at the library.She’s looking through books to find the problem.) * Hilary: “Here it is.How To Switch Back Your Body That Has Been Switched With Someone Else’s.That’s sounds kinda easy to do.But what can I used to do that.” (Then she noticed the wires at the electronic store across the road.) * Hilary: “The wires.Of course.” (She gathered up the wires from the electronic store and went back to the Guppy Scout Laboratory.She got the Guppies hooked up with suction cups tied against the wires and now she’s holding the positive and negative jump leads.) * Hilary: “Then once I found out that I need to use wires and jump leads I figured out the problem.And since it’s thunder and lightning outside.I can use an electric shot to switch your bodies back to normal.” * Gil/Oona: “Hilary.You did it.You figured the problem out by yourself.” * Oona/Gil: “After all she’s a genius.” (Hilary had just finished attaching the jump leads in place.) * Hilary: “There.That should do it.Time to throw the switch.” (Hilary pulls down on the lever and the electric shot had caused the Guppies to switched their bodies back to normal.) * Zach: “Yeah.It worked.” * Leah: “Way to go Hilary.” * Hilary: “Yep.Yep.Yep.Yep.I’m am a genius.” * Gil: “We’re glad that our voices are switched back to normal.” * Oona: “Yeah.You figured it out all by yourself.You’re amazing even if you’re on your own.” * Hilary: “Well.Switching attachments aren’t that bad once you get used to something new.” (Suddenly the switching attachment fell on Hilary.) * Hilary: “Perhaps I spoke too soon.” Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Voice Switching Episodes